


ROAD TRIP

by HiAjay



Series: A Youtuber's Life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Isaac, F/M, Isaac Is A Hale, Multi, Power couple Sterek, Youtuber!Stiles, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thirty three hours on the road, and you didn’t want to take the flight instead?” Stiles asks as she looks up at him. Derek pulls a shirt from under her and places it carefully in the suitcase.</p><p>"You know how I feel about planes" Derek answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Road trip!” Stiles yells at her ipad, she’s padding around barefoot on the large loft living room, “Derek’s finally agreed to join me at this year’s Tube-Con, which he-” Stiles is looking away from her camera as she carefully makes her way up the spiral steps into the second floor and down the hall, where she sees Derek packing their clothes into a large purple suit case.

 

“It’s a weird ass name, for a weird ass purpose.” Derek says over his shoulder as Stiles giggles her way over to him. Completely forgotten that they were _both_ supposed to pack; Stiles lifts her tablet up so Derek was in frame and could be seen packing his clothes and hers all in one suitcase.

 

“Look at you,” she begins to coo, “Packing our clothes together in once suitcase. What does this mean, Derek? Does this mean that we’re official? ” she’s laughing but padding away from Derek, because he’s dropped the shirt in his hand and lunged at her.

 

“I’ll back you officially.” He mumbles as he goes back once Stiles is across the room. Stiles watches Derek with this bright smile on her face then looks back down at her tablet.

 

“So Derek’s agreed because I cried that I’d be all alone in Atlanta and I really wanted to see his mom, and Laura.” Stiles is giggling and Derek is shaking and grumbling away as he’s looking at some shirts and hoodies. “Hear that, Mrs. Hale, that’s Derek grumbling about visiting you and your amazing ranch house.”

 

“Its not, stop lying to my mother.” Derek calls, “Do you want the Batman hoodie or the Captain America one?” he asks, he holds them both up as he looks questioningly at Stiles. Stiles has been to Atlanta before and the last time she almost froze her toes and fingers off. Since it was nearing the start of November, Stiles was smart to let Derek back instead of her.

 

“The Batman one, because you wore it last time, and that’s the warmest one,” she answers, “You going to take the grey one?” She trots over and the almost forgets that she’s recording. “Look!” Stiles smiles, as she flips the camera around and shows them their hoodie collection, “I love hoodies and Derek is a closet hoodie lover, by the way.” She lifts the camera at Derek whose still shaking his head.

 

“So, we’ll be in Atlanta on Friday, and we’ll be there until-”

 

“Till Tuesday,” Derek says, nodding down at the clothes his piling into the suitcase, “Mom wants us to go hiking Monday and I want to take you to that bakery on main.”

 

The camera may not be able to see or even capture that moment in which Derek looks up from the clothe spread out on the bed and the ones that are already in the suitcase, his face is neutral, but Stiles can see the depth and the way he’s trying to say what he won’t say out loud through his eyes.

 

“So we’ll be recording all of that, expect of course what’s to private for you guys to see, like Derek’s family’s location, I’ll be recording form there, but I won’t actually show you where it’s at, and I might not record out little date because sometimes I need time away from you guys.” Stiles laughs, and flips the camera back to her, “So I’ll see you guys again when we make it to Atlanta. Or even on our way there, because I get bored easily.” Stiles finishes, she waves bye to the camera and sets it aside as she plops down next to Derek’s working hands.

 

“Thirty three hours on the road, and you didn’t want to take the flight instead?” Stiles asks as she looks up at him. Derek pulls a shirt from under her and places it carefully in the suitcase.

 

“You know I have a thing about planes.” Derek says quietly, and yes, Stiles does know Derek has a thing about planes, and he’ll only really take them if he has too, the only reason he agree to come on this trip is because he made her promise that they’d drive there.

 

Stiles nods absently, she watches as Derek fits the last pair of jeans into the suitcase, “Makeup bag.” Derek says before he closes the case, Stiles smiles sheepishly and gets up and heads into their bathroom.

 

“That it?” she asks as she heads back into the room and gives Derek her small hunter green makeup bag. Derek takes it and packs it on the side by his dark jeans. He nods down at the bag.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, unless you want to pack the rest of our closet.” He huffs, Stiles laughs because that wasn’t even half of what she wanted to pack it just happened to be a lot.

 

“Are we taking the Camaro or the Toyota?” she asks after she’s composed herself enough to ask.

 

“I think Scott asked to borrow the Camaro.” Derek says as he hauls the suitcase off the bed and starts heading down stairs, Stiles watches in awe, because one Derek’s damn arm muscles are like magic when they shift and whatever under his skin.

 

And two because he is going to let Scott borrow the Camaro? “You’re going to let _Scott_ borrow the _Camaro?_ ” she asks as she follows after him.

 

“We’re going to the same place, he and Allison are leaving with us. Plus he didn’t want to take Allison SUV, and I quote _because reasons._ ” Derek gets to the bottom of the steps flawlessly and looks up as Stiles makes her way down, “And I figured you’d be more comfortable in the Toyota.”

 

Stiles almost trips down the last few steps because, even though Derek’s been a secret romantic (And that candle light dinner he made her last week for absolutely no reason at all proves it Derek, shut the hell up.) it still catches her off guard when he says those little things.

 

Because Derek’s bad at words, and Stiles doesn’t expect him to always say those things, she doesn’t expect him to be overly romantic and give wild gestures. She expects him to be _Derek,_ and that’s broody and silent thinky face Derek too.

 

She smiles at him after her brain catches up and she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his waist and just sighing when she feels his arms warm against her back.

 

“You’re so the best that’s ever existed . . . Existing, yeah, existing. Totally existing. You know I love you?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Derek chuckles, Stiles makes an offended noise and pulls away from Derek.

 

“You’re supposed to tell me you love me too.” She glares at him unsuccessfully. Derek just rolls his eyes at her and leans down to peck her lips.

 

“Let me set this in the car, before we both forget it-”

 

“Oh! We have to thank Lydia, because a whole week’s worth of clothes, _both_ of our clothes fits in one case.” Stiles lets Derek go off down to the Toyota, while she hopes her way to the kitchen and makes some sandwiches, (Not because she’s a girl, shut up, she just really likes sandwiches.)


	2. PTX, It's all because its Stiles' Favorite.

Stiles was sound asleep in the passenger seat and Scott just called to have Derek turn into the next rest stop. Derek almost wants to hate Scott for his pea-sized bladder, but can't because he's Stiles' best friend and brother (Their relationship was hard to understand at first, but they grew up together, and Scott was just like a brother to her.)

 

Stiles hadn't had a good night’s sleep the last few nights, and she's always telling Derek that its nothing, she just has a little trouble sleeping sometimes. But Derek drew the line when he heard her screaming last Tuesday night. He had been down stairs editing his latest skit when he heard her. Derek didn't know how fast he could get up those steps until that night.

 

He had to physically shake Stiles until she was looking back at him with eyes that looked like they should be in a horror film.

 

Derek called John, her dad, and asked him about Stiles' sleeping habits, (the two becoming drinking buddies shortly after John threatened Derek with his gun and told him he'd hurt him and make it look like an accident if he ever made his little girl cry.) John only told him what Derek already knew, _Stiles sometimes had trouble sleeping_.

 

And it wasn't a thing that happened all the time, it was little bursts of it, almost like her panic attacks, she'd get those when she thought she did something wrong or even sometimes when Derek would tell her little things like ' _I put this here,_ ' ' _I left your phone there,_ ' ' _Please be careful,_ '

 

Little things like that would sometimes set off the attack, but after being together for three and a half years, he's done taking it personally. Really, after the first three months into their relationship Derek didn't even see it as a problem. Because there's this light in Stiles' eyes that just kills Derek every time, before or even after panic attacks, Stiles looks at Derek like he’s a gold mine and she just found all the gold.

 

Derek pulls into the exit lane and checks the rear view for Scott, who’s following behind him. Derek pulls up into a parking space and watches as Scott pulls up next to him. The lost was empty, aside from Scott and him and some other car. It was a small park area with a bathrooms being the only building in sight, aside from the Ramada’s. The sun was slowly making its way out from behind the mountains, lighting the sky in a beautiful orange and purple.

 

Derek glances over at Stiles, her idea was that they’d trade off driving duty, and though Derek loved to drive decided to agree with her. And well he knew Stiles would fall asleep as soon as they got on the highway. It’s almost eight PM and Derek isn’t complaining, he’ll deal with Stiles yelling at him later for not waking her up later.

 

Derek watches as Stiles does these little kicks and flinches in her sleep, her lips moving wordlessly, he smiles because what else can he do?

 

Stiles has curled her legs on to the seat and against her chest, contorting herself around the seatbelt. She's resting on her side facing Derek. Their an hour or so away from crossing the State line into Texas, and there’s a chill of the early November air already frosting the windows. Derek was never sure about Texas weather, that was Stiles’ thing.

 

She loved to check the weather before they came into a different state, and Derek loved listening to her. They was she sounding excited or even a little weirded out when it came to strange weather condition.

 

Stiles has on her favorite grey yoga pants (which, in case no one knew, Stiles is slim, but curvy as hell. She isn't a twig nor is she heavily over weight and she's almost as physically fit as Derek, she just isn't as ripped, her words not his. Derek won't lie, he loves Stiles' thighs, especially in those yoga pants, because holy fuck.) and her(really its Derek's hoodie, he just stops calling it his because what's the use anymore.) custom made Bastille hoodie.

 

Her hair is up in a bun that looks like Derek's fiver year old niece did it, and her features are soft and untrained by makeup

 

There’s a light knock on his window and Derek tears his gaze from his girlfriend and sees Scott smiling goofily back at him. Derek removes his seatbelt and makes quiet and quiet work to get of the car. Scott backs up as Derek gets out. Once the door is shut, Scott sighs.

 

 

“They’re both asleep.” He shoves his hands into his jacket pocket and Derek nods at him, he’s dealt with Scott enough to know that Scott doesn’t always get to the point when he starts talking.

 

 

“Yeah, Stiles feel asleep somewhere in _Las Cruces_ ,” says Derek, Scott looks a little contemplative, he opens his mouth a few times then shuts it. Derek runs a hand over his face and sighs, keeping his eye rolling to a minimum is something he’s learned to do when he met Stiles.

 

“You want to find some motel. We’ve been driving long enough and I don’t think we should be driving if we’re both tired.” Scott finally says. Derek thinks about it, because he might be a little tired, and Scott did have a point.

 

“Yeah, let’s head the rest of the way out of New Mexico, at least get into Texas. We’re about an hour or so away, we should be there around ten or so. Think you can make it?” says Derek, Scott smiles at him while he nods, cause he’s a good sport like that.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good, I’ll let you lead the way.” Scott pats Derek’s shoulder and turns back to the Camaro, Derek huffs with a small smile and get’s back into the car. He settles himself in and buckles his belt. He sits quietly for a moment and glances at Stiles, her breath is coming in long bursts and her chest is calmly falling and raising, Derek smirks and reaches out for her ipod, and looks for Stiles’ favorite Youtube music band.

 

He turns it up loud enough for him to hear, and quiet enough that it won’t bother Stiles.

 

Pentatonix was a weird name, but their covers were good, and Stiles absolutely loved them. The first song that played was a quiet one, something about _[Valentines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cpmxy5mE6tY), _ Derek only knows the words because Stiles would sing them when she was working in the kitchen or in their home-gym.

 

And Derek isn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t listening intently while she sang, Stiles was a closet singer and Derek loved the soft curve of her voice.

 

Derek heaves a sigh and starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot and watching for Scott. Derek starts to sing the song to himself and before he pulls back into the road and head to the highway he hears Stiles whisper a line of the song as she shifts in her seat to lean against the door, pulling a pillow she had on the floor up to cushion her head against the window.

 

_And I don’t wanna hide me._

Derek bites his lip to hide his laughter, and pulls into the road. Love might have not been the same before for Derek, Kate was certainly not Stiles and Stiles was _certainly_ not Kate. Derek remembers how horrible it was finding out that Kate didn’t love him the way he loved her. What Derek thought was love, was really just sex driven need, Derek really just couldn’t believe someone like Kate wanted him, and Derek rode that high until he caught Kate cheating on him. Sure there was some part of Derek that knew Kate wasn’t happy, the way she was always distance and never wanted to go out in public with him, but Derek was still heartbroken.

 

It wasn’t long after that Derek started his own channel on youtube, solely based on short films and skits he’s make with Boyd, his best friend, and Erica, Boyd’s girlfriend. Who also happened to be youtuber’s

 

Derek kept his eyes on the darkening road and turned the heater own, not for himself, but Stiles seemed a little cold, and if the small shiver that just happened was anything to go by, Derek will give himself a pat latter, or maybe just kiss Stiles when she wakes up, because he _fucking_ can. Three and half years together and Derek  _still_ gets excited that he gets to kiss her, sleep next to her, touch her.

 

See with Kate, Derek wasn’t allowed to really touch or kiss without permission. It took him awhile to figure out that Stiles didn’t need him to ask if it was okay, she was always animated about it too, she’s flail her arms about and her eyes would widen and her mouth would work around five hundred words a minute. Derek had to kiss her just to shut her up.

 

Even then she found a way to talk.

 

Stiles, still, often catches Derek off guard when she smiles at him then plants an opened mouth kiss on his cheek, or even a chaste kiss on his temple, small kisses she’d give and Derek would look at her forcing his eyes not to widen. She’s laugh and tell him that he was trying to hard to hide he’s surprise and that it was okay to be shocked, because it takes awhile for someone to comprehend that they were _loved_ and _wanted._

Derek was so undeniable awestruck and turned on that he didn’t know what he wanted to do first; Kiss her senseless or _marry_ her.

 

Either way, Derek wouldn’t trade the way his life played out even if they paid him. He loves what he does, he loves who he gets to work with, and he’s glad that Stiles was on the suggestion box right above one of Cora’s, his little sister’s latest videos on Ranch House soap box.

 

Derek sets his cruise control and relaxes into his seat.

 

“You’re thinking too loudly. I can hear your eyebrows move at the speed of light from here, its like _whoosh, whoosh._ ” Stiles mumbles, her voice sleep heavy and completely beautiful.

 

“You’re being dramatic.” Says Derek, rolling his eyes, he sees Stiles shift slightly from the corner of his eye.

 

“Am not. Hey, hey, sing to me,” she asks, Derek huffs and reaches out to turn up the sounds of the accapella group, Stiles swats his hand away “Nooooo, sing to me, please.” She grumbles in song, Derek really should watch how many times he rolls his eyes.

 

“What do you want to hear?” asks Derek, because he really isn’t going to win. He hears Stiles hum before he glances over at her and she’s reaching over for her ipod, Derek knows she’ll be awake long enough to find what she wants then close her eyes and sleep like she was never awake to begin with.

 

“ _[Unwritten](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVZF5C6SZYo). _ The one by Boyce Avenue.” She says, humming in satisfaction. Derek hears the song start and he’s really glad that it’s just them in the car. Derek sings quietly along with the song. He set’s his hand down on the center console and Stiles’ slides her hand on his, threading their fingers lazily together.

 

“I like the way you sing.” She whispers before she falls back asleep, Derek smiles as he continues to sing the song, even if Stiles is well asleep. He’ll sing for her if she asks, hell he’ll dye his hair neon pink if she asked.

 

Long after the song is over, Derek is still humming to Stiles’ Youtube musician’s playlist and Derek believes there in _El Paso_ or at least a few miles from it. Derek Stiles phone starts to sing [_A Song for mama_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tap90z44WR8) from the cup holder and since Derek firmly believes in not answering while driving, he disconnects the ipod and connects Stiles’ phone.

 

“ _Stiles’ Sweetheart_ -”

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Stilinski, Stiles is sleeping.” Derek says with a small chuckle. There’s a small pause before she speaks up again.

 

“ _Oh Derek, pup, you’ve known for four years already. I’m momma to you. Or Claudia, either works for me._ ” She laughs, “ _Well, I wanted to check in with her, and make sure she’d gotten at least some sleep, and hope she isn’t drive too often_.”

 

“No, she’s made me promise that we’d trade-off, but so far, I’ve been doing the driving.” Derek switches lanes and looks out for the Value Inn he say three signs back.

 

“ _Oh, Okay. Now I hope you’re not planning to drive all the way through, Pup_.” Claudia sounds a little warning, and Derek smiles, she sounds just like his own mother.

 

“We’re actually in Texas and going to stop at a small hotel here coming into _El Paso_.” Derek informs. There’s a sign that tells him to take exit sixteen to _Executive Center BLVD_  so he does and hopes Scott is following him.

 

“ _Good. I don’t want either of you- Speaking of my Pups, where’s Scott?_ ” She asks.

 

“He’s right behind me in the Camaro.” Derek replies. He hears a small gasp and he glances down at the phone and catches the time, it was almost ten-thirty, Claudia isn’t known for calling this late. And when she does call this late, its usually because there’s something wrong, Derek tries to contain his worry.

 

“ _You let Scott drive the Camaro?_ ”

 

“I figured Stiles would be more comfortable in the Toyota. Claudia, is there something wrong?” Derek asks and carefully makes a left onto _Executive BLVD._

“ _I wanted to make sure you all were okay._ ” She answers a moment later, “ _It’s a long drive and I just wanted to make sure my babies were okay._ ”

 

Derek’s heart stutters and he feels like his chest just lit up in warm summer lanterns over the a lake, (And wow, Derek really needs to put a stop to Stiles watching _Tangled_ all the time.)

 

“Yeah, we’re doing okay.” Derek smiles, Stiles chooses this moment to wake up rubbing her fisted hand at her eyes and stretching in a beautiful arch.

 

“I head a dream that mom was talking to you and then she slapped a cake to your face, dude it was awes-”

 

“ _Stiles, I would never do such a thing. My cakes are meant to be eaten, not tossed on to faces, unless there are wedding cakes, then I mak-_ ”

 

“Mom!” Stiles shouts, “Hey, hi. Okay, you’ve been talking to Derek while I was sleep, which means baby stories have come up. _Again_.” Stiles hides her face in her hands and Derek can’t help but chuckle, because Stiles has not idea that Derek knows about the time she walked to the kitchen in her childhood home naked because she was hungry.

 

He’ll use that information later. Derek gets into a little town where he sees the bright Inn sign that shines white and red against the dark night sky.

 

“ _Oh Stiles, don’t be such a party pooper. Those stories are beautiful and Derek loves to hear them. Just like Talia loves to tell you about Derek’s baby stories._ ” Claudia laughs, and its Derek’s turn to blush slightly under the gaze Stiles shoots his way. He had siblings, there are hundreds, upon hundreds of stories of Derek doing something embarrassing.

 

“Anyway, Ma. What’s up? Is dad working late again?” Stiles asks, there’s a sigh from the other line and Stiles sighs along, and Derek thinks it might be a family trait because John does the same thing, and really you should see them do it together, Angel weep every single time.

 

“ _He is, and he wanted me to check in with you all._ ”

 

Stiles nods absently, “We’re okay, I just woke up, and I think- Oh make a left here, Der- We’re stopping at an inn here in—Derek, where are we?”

 

“ _El Paso._ ” He answers and makes the turn into the Inn’s parking lot.

 

“Yeah, so we’re okay. I’ll call you in the morning?” Stiles asks.

 

“ _Please. Your father and I worry. Make sure Scott calls Melissa, and Chris. Oh and Talia. You need to really be more wary of calling those you-_ ”

 

“Yes, Ma, we’ll call the whole town and tell them we’re okay.” Stiles laughs, Derek parks and Scott pulls up next to them. Claudia laughs softly and Derek can see the absent nod she is likely doing and smirks, because Stiles does that too.

 

He’s starting to wonder if he and his own mother do things like each other, or more so him like her. Hm.

 

“ _Okay, we’ll I’ll let you guys get checked in, and please call us in the morning before you leave. I love you, both of you._ ”

 

“We love you too, Mom. Call you tomorrow.” Stiles smiles and hangs up the phone, She sighs and stretches on last time before she looks over at Derek.

 

“Alright, spill. What story did she give you this time?”

 

Derek out right laughs, Stiles always thinks that Claudia is getting closer and closer to telling him the naked kitchen story (Which he already knows) and she’s counting them down, like on paper, Stiles _literally_ bought a small note book and color coated all the stories her mother as told him.

 

“She didn’t tell me any this time.” Derek takes his seatbelt off and leans forward, placing his hand behind Stiles’ neck and pulling her to him, he kisses her forehead and she makes a disbelieving noise.

 

“You and my mother are way to _buddy-buddy_ for my liking. And I know it’s because you have a secret sweet tooth and she feeds you all the red velvet pastries she can make.” Stiles wrinkles her nose like there was a fly on it (Which isn’t a right comparison, because the last time Derek say a fly land on her nose, Stiles suddenly because a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, maybe not the Teenage mutant part, but you get the gist.)

 

The Inn is decent, it isn’t something from the movies with grand openings that look like they belong in Art museums or anything. Just a small Inn with okay lighting and comfortable beds (So the receptionist says).

 

“What room do you have?” Stiles asks Scott, he looks down at his key card and fumbles with his bags as he does so, Stiles chuckles because the sight is both amusing and a little depressing, “Its one night, what could you possibly need?”

 

“I have all my stuff there, make-up and clothes.” Allison answer, her voice still sleep heavy. Scott nods once and jumbles the small duffle on his shoulder and two other duffle’s in his hands.

 

“Room 213.” Scott answers.

 

“Right next door, buddy.” Stiles grins and slaps Scott’s shoulder playfully. They get out of the elevator and walk down the hall to their rooms.

 

“Okay, I’m still tired and I know Scott’s going to want to sleep, because he’—Scott, Baby you can’t sleep standing in the hallway- Okay, good night you guys.” Allison is smile her tired dimpled smile at them and helping Scott into the room.

 

Stiles laughs once their door closes and slides the key into the door, “Oh, poor Scott, if I thought he was gone before, he is definitely gone now.” She hold the door for Derek and the suitcase.

 

“He was worse before?” Derek raises a brow as he sets the bag off to the side.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe, it was Allison this, Allison that, Allison is an angel, Allison is a goddess.” Stiles gestures wildly with her arms as she works her way into the room.

 

Derek lays down on the bed and just listens to her talk, he doesn’t look up until it gets quiet and Stiles is standing over the bed staring down at him.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

Stiles shakes her head just slightly and gives this small shy smile, “Just thought of how lucky I was.” She whispers.

 

Derek sits up and pulls Stiles in the V of his legs, sliding his hands from the curve of her waist to the taut muscles of her thighs. He doesn’t touch her with lust, he touches her with need, with chaste want. He meets her eyes and she leans down just slightly.

 

“I might have been the lucky on here.” He whispers.

 

“Well, as romantic as your successfully being, I have to ruin it and say that I really had nothing to compare to. I’m lucky in the case that you actually like me.”

 

“I don’t like you,” Derek corrects, he watches Stiles face pause and sink just a little, he hates that face but he knows what he says next will make up for it, “I love you.”

 

Like that, Stiles’ face lights up in laughter and shutting eyes as she crashes her lips to Derek’s, the kiss is playful and sweet, and Derek falls into it every time.

 

Because, Yeah. He loves her.

 

“Sterek all the way.” Stiles mumbles on to his lips, smiling and giggling as they work of their shirts and Derek’s hands are stroking and petting every inch of Stiles’ soft pale, mole dotted skin.

 

“All the way.” Derek mumbles back.


	3. Do you even pull up, Bruh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sO SORRY. life has gotten the best of me and I've been dealing with a lot of things recently and I believe its been a year since I last updated this and I would love to tell you all about it but I'm sure none of you would actually want to hear about so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll be a little more aware of the times that I'm posting! Thank you for sticking to it!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!

 

Its morning and Stiles is groaning because Derek has the curtains drawn and the sun is totally ruining her sleep. “Good Morning,” Derek says, it sound nice, but Stiles wants sleep. Stiles rolls around and hides her face under the blankets. “No, No, c’mon. Wake up,” Derek pulls the blanket off and Stiles curls herself into herself.

 

“Noooo,” She groans, she hears Derek laugh and it makes her snap her eyes at him, “Bad Derek, Bad,” She says a she lazily gets up and stretches. It takes her a moment to realize that Derek is shirtless, and when she does, she doesn’t let it slip. “Hello Muscles,” she grins lazily.

 

Derek looks over his shoulder at her and just rolls his eyes, Stiles huff with a small smiles and actually stands up. She watches as Derek sets up his pull up bar. You know the one, the one that everyone fails at because they didn’t set it up right. Yeah that one, Stiles once thought Derek set it up wrong and was recording but it just became Stiles recording Derek’s back for forty two minutes.

 

It’s good and safe on her laptop. Derek has no idea she has it, but that’s okay. Because she knows Derek has a video of her singing in the shower saved on his laptop. Their even.

 

“Shower?” Derek asks when he’s gripped his bar and pulled himself up. Stiles watches for a minute before she clears her throat, _I get to sleep with that, damn._ She thinks to herself. A wicked grin finds her lips, Derek does a few more pull ups before he looks back at her, “What?” he asks.

 

“I could just wait for you to finish so we’d save water and shower together,” She tilts her head just a little, Derek pauses mid-pull up and hops off. Stiles feels the burn in her blood as he carefully walks to her, invading her space. Stiles twists as he forces her against the wall. It’s exciting and familiar.

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Derek’s voice is husky and deep, it’s vibrating through and under Stiles’ skin. Her back is arching slightly against the wall, Derek’s body is a shield, looming slight over her. She looks up at him through her lashes, a small playful smile there on her lips. “Both you and I know that we’d waste far more water together then we would separately,” Derek is breathing and leaning down, his hand is snaking its way up from her neck to that comfortable place where her jaw starts.

 

He’s so close to her, she can feel the heat of his breath and the mist of his sweat, Stiles eyes close shut and she’s already arching towards the mass of his body.

 

Derek chuckles and Stiles eyes open, he’s smiling at her, “Oh you asshole,” She says as she grumps her face and smacks her hand to his chest. He continues to smile and heads back to his pull up bar, “I’ll just take a hot shower all by myself, and I won’t ever, _Ever,_ invite you again,” Stiles sticks her tongue out at Derek and its then when he jumps off the bar and chases Stiles into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re showered and waiting for Scott and Allison to work their way out of their hotel room. Stiles is sitting in the open trunk of the Toyota swinging her legs back and forth, Derek is leaning against the side next to Stiles.

 

“You know why it takes them this long?” Stiles asks, Derek looks over at her and shrugs, Stiles sighs and hopes off the trunk, “Because, Derek. Allison has to put on the makeup and Scott is still asleep.”

 

Derek simply nods at her, like he understands, Stiles rolls her eyes and flops herself onto Derek’s chest. She wraps her arms around his hips and just laid there. She’s there for a few minutes before she hears Scott groan and shout that they shouldn’t be so affectionate in public.

 

Stiles hears it and crashes closer to Derek, and makes indecent noises, Derek simply lets her do so, and it makes Stiles happy. “Good morning, you two,” Allison says as she is within ear shot. Stiles smiles at her and Derek gives her a quiet good morning in return.

 

“We have another, what, 20 hours to go before we get to Atlanta,” Scott says as he stretches, Allison pats his head with a gentle smile, Stiles nods and looks up at Derek.

 

“Let’s head out so we can get where we need to be on time,” Derek said, Stiles laughs and reaches for the keys in Derek’s pocket and Derek slaps her hand out of the way and works his way to the driver seat.

 

“Okay, well, I’ll see you guys at the next rest stop,” Stiles giggles as she hopes in the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY.


End file.
